User talk:LionOfLyonesse
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Greetings & Welcome! Greetings LionOfLyonesse, Welcome to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki! We're glad to have you aboard! When you have a chance, please take a moment to check out our Rules and Policies under the Help tab on the Main Page, located at the top. Also, if you look under this tab, you'll also see links to our Guide Portal where we have several helpful guides that explain how to utilise the wiki and how to post certain types of articles. If there is anything else you need (artwork, help, questions or concerns) please leave me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your message below it, by clicking on the ~ key four times. It'll look like this: ~~~~. It'll automatically add your name, date, and time you left the message, so I know who to respond to. Once again, welcome! Please enjoy your time here, and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:08, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Hello again, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:09, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Sourcing & Licensing Images Greetings LionOfLyonesse, I'm really digging all the recent artwork you've worked very hard on, for your Ardent Swords Chapter. However, with that being said, please ensure that you are sourcing and adding the appropriate disclaimers to ALL your uploaded images. All images uploaded to WH40K Homebrew Wiki must be properly sourced and licensed with all other relevant information. The sections of information are as follows: #'Attention' – any relevant information that other users need to know must be placed here. #'Licensing' – a licensing template must be provided on the template. Licensing templates can be found here, and a detailed explanation about what each license means can be found on the Image Policy tutorial. #'Other versions' – if any similar versions of an image on the wiki are known, they must be linked to here. The proper formatting is File:Filename.extension. Also, please read the following when you have a moment: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Image Policy] ...as well as this topic: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Tutorial#Licensing_Images WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Image Tutorial - Licensing Images] Please ensure when you are done uploading your images that you give each and every image the appropriate licensing. This covers the wiki legally and will ensure that we don't step on anyone's proprietary or artistic rights. Please refer the various Licensing Templates used for images, under this 'how to' guide. You must understand, it becomes very tedious for myself and the other mods, when we have to go behind multiple users that upload a large number of images and have to add all the legal disclaimers and pertinent categories that are missing from each image. We have other duties as well, including moderating and correcting various articles as well as answering and assisting other editors. This way, it takes some of the burden off our shoulders and makes our individual contributors accountable and responsible for their own uploaded images, which cuts down on the admins' daily workload. Thank you for your understanding! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my Talk Page. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:40, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the Homebrew 40k Wiki Just wanted to give you a shout out and welcome! Read over your Ardent Swords and really like all the work you have put into this article. Just wanted to see if you would like a Chapter armorial for these guys & maybe a regular marine too? Just let me know what mark you would like and I'll make it happen. You can get a hold of me here Achilles Prime Happy writing! Ave Imperator!}} Ardent Swords Armorial Greetings Lion, Here are a few images I created for your Ardent Swords Chapter. If there is anything else you would like, comments, suggestions, ect... or you would like to use these images for your Chapter article..go for it! File:Ardent_Swords_Chapter_Armorial_Updated.png|Ardent Swords armorial with Chapter iconography. File:Mk_VII_AS_Tactical_Marine.png|Ardent Swords Tactical Marine in Mk VII Power Armour Ave Imperator! Achilles Prime, Warhammer 40K Homebrew Administrator (talk) Adding Legal Disclaimer Hi Lion, Your welcome! Glad to be of assistance...as far as what legal disclaimer to add to your article, it is listed here: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Tutorial#Licensing_Images WH40K Homebrew Wiki:How To Add an Image - Licening Images] Licensing Templates A licensing template must be provided on the summary of the image. Licensing templates can be found here. A number of various licensing templates can be attached to an image in order to convey exactly what kind of image it is. Visual Example: Adding a Legal Disclaimer to an Image This will be the primary tag used for almost any image that you upload. Here is a Visual Guide On How To Do The 'Disclaimer' Tag on your Image: File:1_Click_On_Image.png|1. Click on the image that you just uploaded on your article. File:2_Click_On_Name_Of_Image_-_Top_Left_Corner.png|2. Click on the name of your image on the top left corner on the image. File:3_Click_Red_Edit_Button_-_Top_Right_Corner.png|3. Click on the big red button that says 'Edit' File:4_Type_Self_In_Box_-_Or_Fairuse.png|4. Type Disclaimer just like this in the top left of the page File:5_Type_In_Categories_User_Name_-_Then_Hit_Enter.png|5. Type in the box just below 'Categories' your User Name. Hit the Enter/Return Button. File:6_Type_in_Categories_Images_-_Then_Hit_Enter.png|6. Now repeat and type the word Images, hit the Enter/Return Button again. File:7_Type_in_Categories_Space_Marines_-_Then_Hit_Enter.png|7. Now, one more time! This time type the word Space Marines. Hit the Enter/Return Button. File:8_Then_Hit_Red_Publish_Key_-_Near_Top_Right_Of_Screen.png|8. Now hit the Big Red Button that says, Publish! File:9_Now_Will_See_Correct_Property_Tag_Below_Image_-_Also_In_Correct_Categories_From_User.png|9. Now you should have the correct property tag with that image. This will something you'll have to do on each & every image you add to your article. Types of Disclaimers Below are listed the most common licensing templates utilised on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki: *By typing in the following wiki coding: This template will produce: This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2018, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. This is the de facto legal disclaimer that should be utilised on the majority of the images uploaded in this wiki, including any official GW copyrighted images (such as galaxy maps, canon characters, ect., though such images should only be used as a last resort). This template should also be used on all "derivative works," meaning images altered from official copyrighted sources and made into something completely unique. By adding this template the wiki is covered legally by not claiming that anyone other than Games Workshop owns exclusive copyright over GW-owned derivatives of it. * This template will produce: This licensing template simply declares that an uploaded image is a copyrighted image and that all rights are reserved to the original artist. This template should be used on all other images that are not GW derivative images or if the original artist is unknown. * This template will produce: This licensing template declares that an uploaded image was created by the original artist, as it is an original work. * This template will produce: To add your name, do the following: This template asserts that the image you made is copyrighted to you, and therefore no one can use the image without your permission. If you draw your own images and wish to retain ownership of those images, it is recommended that you use this template. Adding Categories to your Images Ensure that you add the appropriate Categories to your images when you are done adding the appropriate Licensing. To do so, follow the instructions below: *Click on Edit, ensure you are in 'Source editor' mode. *Below 'Add Features and Media' you should see 'Categories'. *In the box below 'Categories' you should see a blank box with the words 'Add category'. *At bare minimum, ensure you add your Username then click 'Enter'. Then type the world 'Image' and click 'Enter'. These are the two must have categories. Then you can also add other categories such as factions ('Chaos Space Marines' 'Space Marines') or other subjects ('Places' , ect.). If you are unsure of what categories to add, just leave a message on my talk page. *Click Publish when you are done. Every image you add, you have to do this. Yes, it can be tedious if you upload multiple images, as you have to add the legal disclaimer and categories for each one. Hope this helps! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:03, September 28, 2018 (UTC)